zorro revealed
by ladyTpower
Summary: this is a collection of short reveal stories based on the episodes of New World Zorro. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is a collection of short reveal stories based on the episodes of our favorite Zorro my view of what could have happened. I am not going to do every episode if there is an episode you want me to look into you can let me know.**_

 _ **I will try to keep the order of the episodes. The rating can change I don't know yet.**_

 _ **I don't own Zorro or anything that is known about the series, I am just a fan doing this for other fans.**_

 _ **Dead man tell no tales**_

The moon was full and bright that night, no clouds in sight. Everything was in silence, everyone was asleep, everyone except two young men in the De La Vega hacienda. The library was dimmed in a soft light of only one candle, an excellent atmosphere to watch the moon tonight.

Felipe had been polishing the wooden telescope that Diego used to study the moon. He signed to Diego that the telescope was ready to use.

" You are ready?" Diego asked cheerfully

Felipe nodded.

" Let's see what the man and the moon have in store to us tonight." Diego looked into the telescoped and smiled. Felipe had a surprise in store for him. He had drawn a Z in black inked and placed it in the middle of the beautiful full moon. Diego smiled the should have known, Felipe was a creative young man, always in the front row to do something small but meaningful like this. The Z though brought images of the past day in Diego's mind. He could have lost the woman he loved today, if it wasn't for Zorro, she would have been hanged. Diego shook the images of Victoria on gallows, images of how it could be if he hadn't discovered that the dead man was really an actor and a friend of Alcalde Luis Ramon.

Felipe turned to his patron and friend Diego with eyes asking what was wrong.

Diego smiled sadly, " saddle Toronado Felipe, Zorro will make a visit to the tavern to seen how Victoria is doing."

 _ **In the tavern**_

Victoria sat in front of her mirror, she was brushing her hair when she thought of the events of today. She had never been so scared in her life. She was already in her nightgown, glad to change her the clothes that she was wearing for two days now. Her brown skirt dirty from sleeping in that dirty cell, The white blouse she was wearing those two days was dirty from all the dust, the white blouse wasn't white anymore but had brownish tint due to all the dust on the plaza. She was wearing a simple white nightgown. She placed her brush down and looked to her window when a knock could be heard, there was only one man who would knock on her window. She took the little candle and placed it on her little nightstand, the candle so little she would soon need to replace it.

She opened her window, " Zorro? What honor do I have of you visiting me?" her thoughts were with Zorro the whole night, how did he discover that the man wasn't dead, she only talked to Diego that day, he was the only one who knew about the dead man's belongings that were in the Alcalde's possession. Zorro jumped into Victoria's room.

" I am sorry to disturb you senorita, but I was a little bit worried about you." the little candle gave just enough light to see the part of the face that wasn't covered by his mask.

" worried? About me?" Victoria couldn't hide the fact that butterflies were flying in her body. The dark covered the fact she blushed a little. She felt like a teenager in love with someone out of reach for her.

" I was afraid that you would die never knowing..." he paused in mid-sentence, his mind was still fighting with his heart to give in to his feelings to tell her that he loved her.

" Never knowing what, Zorro?" Victoria touched his uncovered cheek with the palm of her hand. She looked deep into his eyes. She had a suspicion about what Zorro wanted to tell her but she needed to hear him say it.

Zorro sighed while he leaned in Victoria's hand, " I shouldn't tell you this while I am wearing this mask, it is not fair towards you."

" Just tell me, Zorro." Victoria kept her hand on his cheek.

Zorro closed his eyes for a brief moment, his mind still at war with his heart, it was now up to him to chose his head who was saying don't do it you will bring her life in danger and her heart, you can't ignore the feelings you have, she is known to be important to you and she had a right to know how you feel, give your love a chance. Zorro opened his eyes again, a decision made, his heart had won from his heart.

" You could have died without you knowing how I feel about you. I love you Victoria Escalante" he looked deep in Victoria her beautiful brown eyes. Zorro placed his gloved hand over the hand that Victoria had placed on his cheek.

Victoria's heart started to jump from joy, she had always dreamed about this moment, while she looked in those deep blue eyes. She helps but thinking that she had seen those eyes before, she started to think where she had seen those eyes before, she would give it a second thought later today.

She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his raw leather gloves on the skin of her hand.

" I love you too, Zorro." she closed her eyes again, remembering the nights she was locked up in jail. She had heard him mocking the Alcalde, those images were replaced from images of his deep blue eyes, remembering that she had looked in Diego his eyes for the very first time, never thinking further about it. Diego had the same blue eyes as Zorro, images changed from Diego his eyes over Zorro's eyes until she opened her eyes, she didn't see Zorro the hero anymore but Diego in a mask.

" Should I risk it in telling him, what if I am wrong?" this time it was Victoria's mind in a war with her heart. She could have everything she ever wanted if she was right.

" Diego is that you underneath that mask?" she asked shyly hoping she would be right. She was in love with Diego from the moment he had returned to Madrid always in her mind that he was a caballero and she was from a lower family.

Zorro was shocked for a moment when he heard his name, he didn't know how to react, he wasn't prepared for people recognizing him.

" I am right isn't it?" she asked her head leaning to the right to get a better view.

Zorro sighed he was through with hiding from the woman he loved. He nodded slightly but enough for Victoria to see. He threw his hat on her bed and lifted the mask from his face.

" I am done hiding from you, mi preciosa. Can you handle a relationship with the coward of the pueblo who rides out at night? I want to ask you as Diego, the permission to court you?"

A big smile appeared on Victoria's face, " That would be a dream come true." she pulled him down and placed her lips on his in a sweet kiss, he scooped her up in his arms and leaned in deepen the kiss.

" I need to go now, my princess, but tomorrow, we will start a new chapter in our lives," Zorro said before he jumped out of her window and on Toronado's back to riding into the night.

Their hearts had won tonight and they were ready to celebrate that the rest of their lives

Stay tuned for the next episode of Zorro revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN/ This will be the second of my reveal stories. I am jumping to Double entendre. For the people who both love Zorro and Lois and Clark, I am writing something similar the can be found through my profile or the fandom Lois and Clark.**_

 _ **The stories will be short, the rating can change.**_

 _ **Hugs to all my readers**_

 _ **LadyTpower.**_

 _ **This is my first human, mature one-shot I hope you will enjoy it.**_

 _ **Double Entendre.**_

The night was calm, there where no bandits to chase but still Zorro was riding under the full moon and the stars, Zorro needed to calm his nerves tonight. He had never come this close to dying before. He had been in luck that Alcalde Luis Ramon had fired at the wrong Zorro, the Alcalde had killed his imposter. Images went through his mind how his imposter fell down and how Victoria thought that the real Zorro had been shot until Sergeant Mendoza unmasked him and the Alcalde confessed it wasn't the real one. These events had given him the need to ride like the wind, it was on moments like this he was grateful for Toronado's speed. Somehow Toronado had thought that he needed to be comforted by Victoria because for one reason or another he had been riding towards the pueblo until he stopped at Victoria's back door. Toronado was smart in knowing what his master needed right now.

Zorro walked into the kitchen and waited in the shadows until Victoria had closed down.

Victoria walked into her kitchen with the last glasses of her last customers. She was as beautiful as ever, wearing a white blouse, exposing the skin of her beautiful shoulders. He loved seeing her in that flame-red skirt.

Zorro stepped a step forward. It wasn't the first time he had been hiding in the shadows until after closing time. Victoria wasn't shocked to find him there either. This time though she was really glad to see him, she ran into his arms and placed her arms around his neck. The images of a falling Zorro had stuck in her mind the whole evening, she was glad it wasn't the real one but she found kind of strange that the Alcalde knew that he was an imposter. The Alcalde hadn't a clue of who Zorro was more than she had. Their lips met in a kiss that told them everything they felt but hadn't said, the frustration, the fear, the love they had for each other and the passion they kept at bay until breathing became necessary for both of them.

Victoria was the first one to speak, "Zorro I am so glad you are visiting me tonight. You could have easily been killed today, the only thing needed was for the Alcalde making the other choice."

"That is why I came here today, for once I just needed to see you, hold you." Zorro looked into her beautiful brown eyes, " I never came this close to dead." Zorro whispered while he felt the cold shiver run over his back.

"I would never be able to show you how much you mean to me, Zorro. You could have died before I even got the chance of saying I love you." Victoria looked into his deep blue eyes, she felt lost when she looked into them.

"I love you too, mi preciosa, more than you could possibly know but I have told myself never to give into my feelings as long as I am wearing the mask." Zorro sighed, " I should have stayed away, you deserve so much more than what I can give you right now."

Victoria silenced him the only way she knew how, by placing her lips on his and kissed him with even more passion.

"Zorro, you are everything I want for in a man," Victoria whispered while she stepped closer to him, smiling seductively.

"I think it is better than I go, we can't do this Victoria, not yet anyway. You don't even know who I am." Zorro took a step backward, trying to regain control over his emotions. His brush with death and the beautiful woman in front of him was more than enough to lose it completely.

"If there is something I learned today is to live like there is no tomorrow because, we only are guaranteed a today, never a Tomorrow." Victoria caressed Zorro's broad chest, feeling the soft, black silk beneath her fingers, opening the buttons while their lips met again, this time with all the fire they felt in their body's. Victoria licked Zorro's lips in order to gain access to his mouth, Zorro volunteered willingly throwing his last control behind him.

"What if we are caught?" Zorro asked with his last control.

"There are no guest sleeping tonight and all the doors are closed. We are all alone." Victoria kissed him again. She took his hat and threw it not seeing where it landed.

"Make love to me, Zorro, Make love to me as the man, not the legend!" Victoria whispered in a tempting voice. Zorro was breathing loudly, his mind was still at war with his heart.

"We can't do that Victoria, not yet anyway, we aren't married." Zorro breathed heavily.

"Stop thinking about tomorrow, life tonight," she whispered again reaching for his mask. Zorro was still debating with himself wither to tell her. Victoria expected to be stopped but continued when Zorro knelled down to give her a better access. The mask fell on the ground.

"Oh Diego, I could have lost my best friend and the man I love in one lousy second." Victoria looked deep into his eyes, caressing his broad chest, "I am sure about this Diego, make love to me tonight, let me feel that you are still alive." Victoria leaned in again and kissed Diego deeply while she untied his belt.

Diego removed his gloves and started caressing her beautiful slim shoulders. Lowering her blouse in the process exposing her beautiful breasts. Zorro kissed Victoria's neck until he came at the skin of her breasts. Zorro looked Victoria in the eyes again, the question of whether or not to continue readable in his eyes. In response she jumped into his arms locking her heels behind his back, this movement made Zorro stumble a little, sweeping everything from the kitchen table in the process. Diego laid Victoria on the kitchen table and started lick and nibble on her the right nipple, giving the left nipple the attention of his hand, twisting the nipple between his fingers. Victoria's hands going through Diego's black hair while she enjoyed the attention.

One of Victoria's hands went down his broad chest towards the bulge in his pants.

"I want to feel you, Diego. Please, I want to feel you inside me," whispered Victoria while she stroked the bulge through his, silk black pants.

Diego stopped the caressing, the little control that was fighting was winning the battle.

" What will happen if you get pregnant, I will not do that to you, mi Preciosa." Diego gasped his voice full of desire secretly hoping they would continue.

Victoria stroked Diego's erection, "Don't think about tomorrow, love me tonight." Victoria kissed him behind his ear.

"Are you sure about this?" Diego asked in a silent voice but clearly full of desire.

" I am sure, Diego, Love me." Victoria never stopped stroking his erection. She had managed to remove his pants and was stroking his erection softly. Diego gasped when he felt Victoria's hand on his naked penis and lost every control he still owned. He caressed Victoria's inner thigh until he found what he was looking for. He found her clitoris under her black curls, he felt that she was wet when he entered her with two fingers, using his thumb with to give her clitoris some much-needed attention. He looked towards Victoria's face and saw the shivers go over the spine when he had made her come.

"Oh Diego, please, I want to feel you inside of me. Please love me Diego." gasped Victoria, she wanted to feel him, to make sure he was alive and was loving her.

Diego's penis was in front of her entrance when he looked at her one last time. Victoria's final nod was all the encouragement he needed to enter her. Victoria had clutched her heels behind his back in order to let him fill her completely. Diego's strokes where slow but full of passion, He was enjoying Victoria's body but he knew he would regret this decision soon.

Diego pushed a final time and when he spilled his seed inside her and collapsed on top of the love of his life.

"I love you so much, mi preciosa." He whispered before he kissed her again. This was something he would treasure for the rest of his life and to think that this night all started with the death of an imposter.


	3. 3 The best man

_**3 the best man.**_

 _ **Victoria is not always the one who recognizes Zorro for who he is, my view on the best man I hope you will like it. It is possible that some stories will be shorter than others but I hope you will enjoy them anyway. Please make me happy and leave a little review.**_

Margarita enjoyed the sight of lancers running away from the mere sight of Zorro. She jumped out of the carriage she was riding with her fiancée Rafael De La Vega, she was holding up her long dress and took a sprint towards the man in black.

"Just the sight of you frightened them off!" She said cheerfully.

Zorro was always the perfect gentleman, not letting anyone notice that he knew what was going on with them.

"Are you alright?" he asked genuinely worried.

Margarita nodded very enthusiastically.

Rafael watched from a distance, there was something about that man with the black mask that looked so familiar but he didn't know what it was. Whatever it was it needed to stop, he didn't travel all the way to California to lose his fiancée to a masked outlaw with a price on his head.

Rafael walked towards the spot where Zorro was talking to Rafael's fiancée, "Thank you for your concern but we're fine!" Rafael was angry now, Zorro's life would end here, "and we'll be even better if you met your proper end."

Zorro tried to stop the fight before it even started, he knew that he was no match for Rafael. Rafael could give a good fight but Zorro was a master swordsman and more importantly, he was family.

"Senor we have no quarrel!" Zorro said in the hope to stop the fight.

Rafael wasn't listening, he wasn't asking what the deal was with Margarita, "defend yourself or die!"

Zorro shrugged, "out of necessity." Zorro drove Rafael behind a large rock, where Zorro disarmed him without any real trouble. It was now that Rafael looked at Zorro, really looked at Zorro, the unknown man with the black masked changed in his cousin wearing black clothes.

"I can't believe it! From all the people your the one who is sweeping my Margarita of her feet? I should have known though you were always the most popular one when we were a child!" Rafael needed every inch of control to not yell out his nephew's name.

Diego knew that Rafael knew but he wasn't going to give his identity away from that easily, "I beg your pardon, senor?"

"Don't give me that shit, Diego, I know it is you. I felt something familiar moments ago, now I know you are freaking family. You haven't changed one bit, but I thought you would be more of a gentleman. Did it please you to hear that two women where throwing pie's at each other because they want to be your wife?" Rafael shook his head he couldn't believe it.

Zorro sighed, this wasn't what he expected at all, "I am still that gentleman, Rafael, but I am the only thing that stands between the government and the people. I do this to protect the people of Los Angeles, and no I didn't enjoy this, I did my freaking best that day to make you look good in the eyes of your fiancée. The plan was for you to stop that horse that Felipe was riding, to let Margarita see the heroic side of you. I don't want to marry Margarita, Rafael, she is a sweet girl but my heart belongs to the owner of the tavern."

Rafael shook his head again, " What about family honor Diego? Why becoming an outlaw instead of fighting the government like your father without your mask, you are a master swordsman Diego!"

Diego sighed and looked away from Rafael and towards the desert in front of him.

"You need to trust me when I say that without Zorro, my father wouldn't be able to stand up against the government like he always does. The Alcalde fears me just like every other criminal who comes after me, without Zorro, my father would be shot on the spot. I had no choice, I had to do something to help my people. I never enjoyed the fact that there was a price on my head, this is why I can't tell anyone and I hope you will honor me and our family and keep this secret please, everybody that knows will be in danger."

Rafael smiled, "Of course I will keep your secret, I don't want to lose my best man to the hangman's noose."

Zorro smiled back, "Now pick up that sword of yours and let me show you how to create faith where there is none."

Rafael picked up his sword and they start fighting again but this time it looked like Zorro was losing his fight. He let Rafael disarm him and plead for his life. It worked Margarita was ones more hopelessly in love with her fiancée and Zorro was free again to love his Victoria with his entire heart.

Next episode: the sure thing, how will don Alejandro react when he recognizes Zorro's riding style as Diego's?


	4. the sure thing

_**Chapter 4 The sure thing:**_

People had been gathering on the plaza, the lancer was stacking everything they could find on two wooden trailers. Don Alejandro was watching what the Alcalde was doing shaking his head, "He still thinks he can capture Zorro." he thought while he was shaking his head. Victoria stood next to him watching the very same thing, shaking her head also. She looked as beautiful as ever in her brown skirt, a white blouse and a yellow sash. She turned to Don Alejandro, "Don Diego didn't come with you?" She asked curiously

"No, he has a terrible cold poor boy." Don Alejandro watched how much people wanted to see their hero take the challenge and see him win because no horse could beat their Toronado. The people had not only embraced Zorro as their hero but they loved his horse just as much, the fact that the stallion was smart and could give his own reaction was the only thing that was needed to embrace him too, plus he brought their hero to safety time and time again. It wasn't the first time that Don Alejandro was disappointed in his son, he was often sick, too often for such a young man. Most young man would be outside but not Diego he was always reading or doing some 'useless experiments'. He never heard Victoria's response, "He picked a fine time to get sick!"

The old don was snapped out of thoughts when he heard senor mocking their local hero, that was as bad as mocking with God, "Zorro, this so-called man of courage, with a horse I heard so much about, obviously has no interest in winning your money back, so..." but senor Herrera was stopped by the hooves of a beautiful, black horse with on his back a masked rider dressed in black.

"Zorro!" said Victoria like a teenager seeing her first crush. Zorro saluted the Alcalde not knowing he would be trapped afterward. The Alcalde saluted back with an evil grin on his face, he was sure of it, this time Zorro would be his.

"Senorita, if you be so kind!" senor Herrera gave the bag with money to Victoria before challenging Zorro in person, he was sure he would go home with two horses, not knowing that Zorro was the only rider Toronado allowed on his back, besides Felipe but only Diego knew that.

"My challenge still stands senor, my winnings against your horse."

That was the moment Don Alejandro looked at the rider on the black stallion, really looked at him, "why was his riding-style so familiar for me?" Don Alejandro asked himself. It wasn't the first time he saw the masked man ride his stallion but it was the first time that some warning bells started ringing in his mind. He Kept his eyes on the fox.

Victoria on her part was worried, what would happen if Zorro lost his precious horse. She couldn't think that way but still, she encouraged the black stallion in her mind, "Run like the wind, Toronado!"

"Let's ride!" responded sure of himself and the ability of his favorite stallion.

" On your mark!" yelled Mendoza, he too prayed that Toronado would win. He admired Toronado as much as he admired Zorro, secretly, of course, he couldn't lose his job.

"Ready?" Mendoza yelled again. Both men were focused but then happened something only Zorro thought about, senor Herrera wasn't so sure after all because he started before the signal was given.

Victoria was really worried now but Zorro stayed calm, he knew the real ability's of his special stallion, "once a cheat, always a cheat" he laughed before he took off.

Don Alejandro was looking at the dust that Toronado had left when he noticed something that he had never noticed before, "Zorro has the same riding-style as his son Diego, who was sick at home or wasn't he?" Don Alejandro thought.

"Victoria, when did you say Diego started to get sick yesterday?" he asked curiously, he needed to be careful, he didn't want to bring his son's life in jeopardy.

Victoria thought for a moment before she answered, "Not long after senor Herrera had challenged him and after Mendoza had declared that the Alcalde would do anything to get that money back. Why?" Victoria looked briefly at don Alejandro, seeing don Alejandro's mind twirling. That was the moment that something snapped in her mind, "It couldn't be? Could it?"

"Don Alejandro, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Victoria whispered.

"If you think that a certain someone isn't sick at all, then we both think the same," he whispered back.

"Come with me to the hacienda, we will lure him in telling us the truth, the Alcalde can't suspect anything!" He whispered before they saw a dust cloud arriving, they were riding to the finish and Toronado was leading the race. The people were going wild, their hero was winning.

Don Alejandro needed to control himself when Zorro was arriving first over the finish, now that he knew it was even more obvious who was riding that half wild, infamous stallion.

Victoria on her part was looking with more love in her eyes towards the winner, her hero, her Zorro, her best friend Diego.

Victoria handed him the money he had won, "this money has been taken from you under false pretenses! Alcalde I know you would be relieved to return this!" Zorro threw the leather bag right in too the Alcalde's hands who held it up high. Senor Herrera snatched the bag out of his the Alcalde's hands and took off.

Zorro sighed, it was just to good to be true.

"I was hoping we would have more time!"

" and so was I!" Victoria responded sadly, hoping her acting was convincing enough.

The lancers chose that moment to close the gap between the two high stacked trailers.

"No horse can clear that Zorro! Dismount or die?" the Alcalde yelled evilly.

"This couldn't be happening." Don Alejandro thought, trying to control his fears, "Not after I just gained the son I wished for, a real De La Vega!"

"No please, don't let this be happening! I never told him I loved the man behind the mask even more than the hero." Victoria was shocked, the fear for the life of the man she loved so much really loved so much.

Zorro didn't panic though Toronado was only known for his speed he nobody knew how high Toronado could jump. Zorro spurred his stallion and jumped his way over the high trailers. The Alcalde's shot missed him by mere inches.

Don Alejandro let out a sighed, not knowing how long he was holding that breath, with Victoria's face in the crook of his shoulder, the poor girl had been too scared to look this time, thinking that this was really over. She too sighed a relief when she saw Toronado jump.

Don Alejandro and Victoria had been waiting for hours when they saw a horse arriving into the plaza, his rider with his back to the front tied up on his horse, it was Abdullah the Arabian owned by senor Herrera. This was the sign to them that Diego would be home soon. They took off towards the hacienda.

"Diego!" he heard his father yelling, Diego jumped into his bed almost forgetting to remove his mask in the process.

They walked inside his room.

"Don Diego? Don Diego?" Victoria asked, hoping she could control her nerves.

"How do you feeling?" she asked playfully, she wasn't going to throw herself in his arms, not yet anyway.

"Well you look much better!" she smiled looking towards the old don, trying to control her feelings.

"Macias has paid his taxes, he can keep his farm now." Don Alejandro smiled towards his son. "All thanks to you!" he thought afterward.

"Finally a bit of justice we should celebrate!" Diego said cheerfully trying to hide the black clothes he was wearing.

"There is something else to celebrate! That book you were waiting for has finally arrived."

Don Alejandro wanted to give the book, maybe that way they could lure him from under his covers. They were smart enough know to know that he still was wearing Zorro's clothes.

Diego almost took the bait but he changed his mind just in time.

"Maybe we could celebrate later!" Diego said pretending he was sick again. His father didn't want to take that bait anymore though.

"Come from underneath those covers, Diego. We both know it was you that was riding this afternoon!"

"I beg your pardon? I don't know what you are talking about? I was here all afternoon." Diego tried to save his skin.

Don Alejandro bent down and took his saber from underneath his bed. The old don had noticed the sword the moment he walked in.

"I am talking about this Diego." Diego looked at Zorro's sword on his bed in defeat.

"Now change your clothes and take us to that wonder-horse of yours, we will be waiting in the library.

Diego came from underneath his covers but stopped Victoria before she could leave the room. His father knew they needed to talk but he stayed there too, chaperoning his son and the love of his life.

"Please forgive me that I kept this from you Victoria, but know that my feelings for you are real, do you think you could love the man behind the mask?" Diego looked in the eyes he loved so much.

Victoria placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him towards her until their lips met. Don Alejandro smiled at the sight before him. Victoria loved his son. How lovely this sight was it was still improper for a woman to kiss a man on his lips in his bedroom so he cleared his throat. Diego and Victoria smiled shyly. Victoria and his father left the room, Diego followed not long after, he was Zorro after all. He had was caring his things when he arrived in the library. He pushed the secret button on the mantle and motioned them to follow him.

Diego was hanging his black clothes on the rack when he noticed that looks in the eyes of his father and his girlfriend.

They walked towards the stable that was holding the winner of the day, it was his speed that had saved the Pueblo today. This would be a new chapter for all of them, and Toronado, he munched on his favorite treat, the apples his new friends had brought him. His master was here so this was all safe. This would be his home forever.

The end

Next Episode: The legend.


	5. Chapter 5 The legend begins

_**Chapter 5 : The Legend:**_

something everybody thought couldn't happen to a rider like Zorro, happened. Toronado was spooked by a bullet of a lancer bouncing off a nearby rock. Zorro was caught in surprise and fell of the black stallions' back into a nearby ravine. Toronado had been clever enough to run to Felipe for help. The horse knew that Felipe would be alarmed when arriving alone. Felipe knew indeed that there was trouble and working together they had succeed to save Zorro from the lancers. The lancers had witnessed the fall of their local hero, most of them admired him but they had a job to do. At the end it was Toronado that chased them away by freeing there horses. The poor lancers needed to march back to the pueblo. The smart stallion had been running back towards the pueblo to get spot, Felipe's pinto, leading him down a little road he had found to reach his master. Toronado had been careful walking back towards the cave. He had been avoiding the big roads, there would be less of a change to cross somebody who would want the bounty on his masters head. He couldn't run fast with such a weak master on his back, he owned him that much, because although he was an animal, he still felt guilty getting spooked like that. Felipe took his patron back to his room, Diego was really weak, he would need a doctor this time. It was just to much a risk not doing so. The only problem was how to explain these injury's towards the good doctor without giving himself away, knowing Mendoza it wouldn't be a secret for a very long time that Zorro fell to his death or that is what they would have been thinking nobody could survive such a fall not even Zorro.

Felipe had helped Diego towards his room and in his place to sprint back outside to his pinto who already had arrived back to the pasture of the hacienda. They needed the doctor and soon, the fact that he had survived the fall was a miracle so no need to push his luck.

The doctor arrived, he followed Felipe towards Diego's room.

"Diego what happened to you? I am not so good in understanding Felipe's sign's" The doctor placed his medical bag on the foot of Diego's bed.

"My horse was spooked by something and had thrown me, I must have hit my head." Diego tried to be as honest as possible without revealing which horse had thrown who.

"What do you feel?" The doctor asked while he looked into Diego's eyes

"Well doctor, my head hurts like hell, dizziness that comes and goes, just like my blurred vision and my nausea." Diego explained to the doctor.

The doctor finished his examination, but wasn't convinced that this was a regular fall, he had seen more regular falls and with Zorro being dead or so it seemed.

"Could it be?" The doctor thought, "I am going to see how far Diego will open up on what had happened." He continued his thoughts.

The doctor sighed, "I hope that don Alejandro can speak to the governor. The Alcalde is bearing down the people now that Zorro is gone." The doctor watched Diego responses very closely if what he thought was true they would be saved soon once again.

"Gone?" Diego bit his tongue, he wanted to yell, "I am right here," but instead he tried to be shocked, "What to you mean gone?"

the doctor wasn't fooled though he was sure now, one last test to see if he was right.

"Didn't you hear? Zorro is dead!"

Diego was surprised now, "They really thought that he had died," his mind going to the love of his life, the woman he was fight this fight for in the first place, "I need to talk to Victoria." Diego thought.

The doctor tried not to smile to bad because he was now very sure that their hero wasn't dead at all but he wanted to give him a warning though, would he tell Diego and Felipe that he knew their secret, being automatically sure that Felipe was involved because he new everything about Diego and Zorro needed a good spy.

"You were lucky that, that blow to your head didn't kill you Diego." but secretly thought, "We are lucky that blow didn't kill you." The doctor kept thinking about whether or not say something to let through that he knew his secret but not being to obvious.

"How long do I need to stay like this?" Diego asked obviously dizzy.

"A few more day's possibly more."

The doctor heard Diego sigh and whisper something like, "I can't wait that long."

The doctor knew now how to drop the hint that his secret was safe with him.

"Whatever you do, Diego, be careful around horses," The doctor looked around before ending his sentence, "especially black stallions." With that he left Diego's room, leaving Diego and Felipe stunned by his last words, the good doctor wasn't fooled by his story but he hoped the good doctor would hold his secret.

 _ **Victoria:**_

Felipe walked away when Victoria walked in the room, he knew that Diego had been planning all morning to drop some hints that Zorro wasn't dead at all, it it resolved in her knowing his secret well so be it. Maybe it was time she knew anyway.

"Any new from your father yet?" Victoria asked worried

Diego sighed, "He should be home in another five days."

Victoria placed herself on the chair that Felipe at been sitting on earlier. "She looks hurt and I hurt her with not trusting her with his secret." Diego thought sadly when he listened to her.

"Some of may not last that long!" Victoria's voice sounded drepressed.

Diego looked at her in worry, he suspected that the Alcalde would be bad shocked him.

He tried to sound casual, still searching for all his courage, "Are things in town that bad?"

Victoria sighed, "Not only does the Alcalde have the young men working on his 'highway project'; where he works them like slaves; he now has imposed a new series of taxes."

Diego shook his head this wasn't good at all, "What more could he tax?"

Victoria's voice started rising, "Oh, caballeros now must pay a fee for tying their horses in the plaza. Merchants are taxed on the good that they sell and every citizen must pay a levy upon their earnings. And this he calls income tax."

Diego just sighed mumbling, "What a bizarre concept?"

He shook his head again ready for throwing hints the moment she would mention Zorro.

Tears rolled out of her eyes, "If only Zorro was still alive!"

Diego smiled, "Don't be so sure that he is dead!"

Victoria was crying now, "If he would have been alive, he would have helped us by now."

She wanted to rise up her chair and walk away when a hand stopped her, Diego's hand. This was it, no way back now. Diego knew his plan to be subtle was thrown overboard now.

"Victoria look at me!" Victoria looked through her tears towards Diego.

"Zorro isn't dead!" Diego smiled, "Zorro is still alive."

Victoria shook her head, she didn't want get her hopes up just to be hurt again.

"Where is he Diego! Where the hell is he. He never waited this long to stand up against the Alcalde."

Diego looked down how was he going to tell her that Zorro was just hurt, "Victoria maybe there is a reason for Zorro to stay away, maybe he his hurt?"

Victoria shook her head again.

"Victoria look at me, really look at me. What do you see?" Diego asked with a sweet voice.

He needed to let her see it for herself because she wouldn't believe him otherwise, not now.

Victoria opened her eyes and for the very first time looked deeply into Diego's eyes. She was shocked with what she saw, "Zorro isn't dead, he is hurt, fallen of his horse..." she whispered.

He eyes betrayed her, she knew.

"DIEGO DE LA VEGA! YOU HAVE ME CRYING FOR DAYS NOW, FOR NOTHING?"

"Victoria please..."

"Don't Victoria me, Diego!"

"Did you have fun, fooling me?" Victoria's voice was rising now.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Victoria please believe me." Diego's voice was still sweet and low.

Victoria looked angry she couldn't handle this right now, not now.

"Send Felipe if you need anything!" she said angrily and turned around and walked away. She stopped right outside his room, she heard Diego talk to Felipe. She knew now who spied for him. She knew it was wrong but she listened to their conversation.

"It's my own fault Felipe! I had to trust her earlier, now she knows she angry with me, maybe I hoped that she would be happy with me being alive, but I was wrong."

Victoria's was shocked he really was sorry for hurting her but what shocked her the most were his last words. Tears filled her eyes again, "Here he was being hurt probably from falling of Toronado and she was angry at him for keeping a secret? He risked his identity to let her know he was still alive. She turned around back into Diego's room she was going to say that she was sorry.

"Diego, I am sorry for walking away like that. You are right! I am glad you are alive. What happened? It wasn't Esperanza who threw you was it?"

Diego smiled when Victoria had walked back inside, happy he was alive but shook his head, "No Toronado got spooked by a bullet bouncing of a nearby rock. He took me by surprise, but I will live. Now we need to scare the Alcalde so heard that he would think twice in the future for hurting the pueblo like that maybe let him think that I am invulnerable?"

That was the moment that something occurred Victoria, "There's a memorial service for him tomorrow evening!"

"Who his idea was that?" Diego asked surprised. How could he do a memorial if he didn't have his body?"

Victoria smiled, "The Alcalde wants to end the myth of Zorro once and for all!"

Diego's wheels where turning in his mind, "Let's give the Alcalde a memorial for Zorro he will never forget."

Victoria smiled again the end of there misery would soon be over once again, thanks to a legend that never dies.

Next Episode Honor My father


	6. Chapter 6 Honor thy father

_Italic = inside Alejandro's head_

 _ **Chapter 6: Honor thy father**_

 _Don Alejandro woke up in the middle of the desert of Los Angeles, a little confused. He sat himself up straight and looked around, "Where am I?" The was nothing in the entire region than rocks and sand, the sun was shining high in the sky but he didn't feel particularly hot, he wasn't sweating. He used a big rock beside him to help him stand up. He dusted the desert dust off his black pants while he tried to remember what he was doing before now. He started to walk south like he knew where he was going._

 _Don Alejandro sighed, "I was riding towards the pueblo when I came I came across Victoria riding in the same direction when a shot could be heard,..." The old don was confused now, Victoria was nowhere in sight and there was no trace of the lancer who had been shot. Victoria wasn't someone who would leave a wounded man alone but where was she and where was the body?_

 _Don Alejandro kept walking until the scenery changed this time he finds himself in a garden with the most beautiful roses, between the red roses was a tree with a bench underneath it, sitting on that bench was a beautiful woman, with long black hair. She was reading a book when she first looked up, "I was expecting you, my love." said her soft but familiar voice._

 _Don Alejandro was startled when he heard that voice, never would he have thought that he would hear that beautiful voice again, she was even more beautiful then he remembered._

" _It isn't possible! My beloved Felicidad, is that you?"_

 _The woman smiled, "Yes, my love it's me."_

 _Don Alejandro was still shocked, his beloved but that must mean that..., "am I dead?"_

 _The woman shook her head, "no my love, you are in a coma, I am here to help you see the truth about our son, he is not the coward you think he is. I am going to take you to him now." Elena waved with her hands and within second that had yet another scenery but this time he saw himself laying in his bed his son sitting beside his bed, he was holding the hand of his father. Victoria stood behind him, obviously worried about the old don and his son. Her hand was on his son's shoulder._

" _She is such a sweet woman, how I would wish that she would love Diego instead of Zorro. I admire the man but I don't think that his crusade will ever be over." The ghostly don sighed to his wife._

" _Keep looking my love but I must warn you, you can't interfere, they won't be able to hear nor see you."_

 _The ghostly Alejandro nodded but there was something else he wanted to know, "Will I remember these moments, Querida?"_

 _Elena sighed, "You will remember all that you are about to see but I don't know what else you will be remembering. I don't know if you will be able to remember our conversation."_

 _The old don could only nod before taking his mind back to the scenes in front of him._

"You need some sleep Diego, it's important that you stay strong." Victoria was a good friend for them, always there to help them if she was needed. It was one of the reasons that Diego loved her so much.

The younger don sighed though, "Sleep I can have any time, I don't know how long I'll have him." Diego sounded depressed.

 _The ghostly old don wanted to reassure his son that was still alive but thought then at what Diego's mother had told him, he wouldn't hear him anyway so he put his attention back on the scenes in front of him._

 _The ghostly don saw Victoria's reaction, she was smiling sweetly, "he has a good son in you, don Diego."_

 _Alejandro saw his sons' attention changing from his father to Victoria, he never noticed with what love he watched towards the woman, "I never knew that my son was in love with Victoria, that is why he refused to marry any woman I introduced him too, his heart already belongs to someone to bad she belongs to another."_

 _Elena shook her head, "don't think that you know everything."_

 _Alejandro was confused, what more could there be, only one way to find out._

Don Diego smiled back, "You are a good friend, Thank you for staying to help."

Diego looked at his father and repeated what Victoria had said to him, "a good son." Diego sounded like it wasn't true what Victoria had told him.

" _Of course you are a good son Diego why wouldn't you be." The ghostly don yelled to him almost hoping that Diego would hear him. He never expected the next confession though._

Victoria stood just outside don Alejandro's room, she knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop but somewhere in her heart she knew she needed to hear this.

Diego continued not aware of the extra pair of ears outside the room, "a good son would not keep things from his father, there would be nothing between them." Diego was walking around the bed until he ended on the foot-end of the bed.

"I kept something from you, I am not the man you think I am. I have a secret life, it is time I share it with you." Diego sighed this was it there was no going back now.

At the door Victoria gasped in disbelief she would think that there was no man more honest than don Diego. What secret life could he possibly have? Was he married in secret? Victoria didn't know what to think but something made her listen to the rest of his story.

" _A secret life? What secret life?" Alejandro was stunned and turned towards his beautiful wife who on her turn had frozen the moment because he couldn't miss one word of this_ _confession. She only nodded towards the scene as in saying watch and find out, she started to scene again._

Diego was sitting next to his father's bedside again, he sighed deeply, this was it.

"Father, I am Zorro. Perhaps it was wrong to keep this from you..."

" _Stop the here for a moment, querida."_

 _Elena did as she was told without saying a word._

 _"My son is Zorro? What is this some joke? How can my son be Zorro? He can't even handle a sword?" Alejandro was shocked, to say the least._

 _"He will explain later, my love, now watch the rest of the confession." Elena was straight to the point about it, he needed to hear it for himself._

Victoria didn't know what she was hearing, Diego was Zorro, Diego was the one her heart belonged to she was stunned but kept listening to Diego's story.

Diego continued, "As Zorro, I not always obeyed the written law. That is why I could never tell you, it would endanger you as well. I know what I have done is right, deeds you would have been proud of, things you might have done yourself when you were younger..."

Victoria placed herself in the corner of the room without making it known that she was there to listen to the rest of the story, tears forming in her eyes, not of disappointment but with everything else she was hearing. She really loved the man behind the mask and she would make it clear to him the moment she got the chance. She continued listening to the story.

"What is important now is that you stay with me. As don Diego I not always made you proud, I am Zorro but I still need you. Zorro still needs his father." Diego was on the edge of crying now when he heard a movement in the back of the room. He looked up seeing that Victoria was in the room.

"Oh Diego, why didn't you tell me?" Victoria walked towards him and hugged the man who just confessed being the legendary fox of the night.

Diego placed his arms around Victoria's waist, placing his forehead against hers, "It was just too dangerous for you to know, my love and if there is one thing I was afraid of it was your rejection, that you would hate me from the moment you knew." He whispered.

"I would never hate you, Diego, I love you too much for that." whispered Victoria but there was one thing she wanted to know, "would there be a day that you would have told me if it wasn't for me hearing your confession today."

Diego barely nodded, yes there would have been a day that she would have known his secret but for once he was glad that she had heard everything.

Victoria looked into Diego's eyes, drowning in those deep blue pools before they both leaned in, in what would be their first kiss without the mask, Diego couldn't believe it here she was kissing him, loving him. The young don leaned in more closely to deepen the kiss.

"My love, I need to wake up before it gets out of hand." Elena smiled at that statement but nodded it was time for her to go.

" _I am going to miss you my love." was the last thing he could say before everything went black._

Don Alejandro opened his eyes, "Diego?"

Diego turned around when he heard his voice in a whisper.

"Father, you are alive!" Diego took his place back next to his father pulling Victoria in his lap.

"I heard everything son, there is one thing I want to tell you that is that I am proud of you Diego. My Son is the legendary Zorro." don Alejandro's voice was a mere whisper, still too weak to talk much.

"We can talk later, father. Now it is important that you rest." Diego was happy that his father would be just fine.

The end

The next story: Whereabouts.


	7. Chapter 7 whereabouts

_**Chapter 7: whereabouts.**_

 _ **Normally all the reveals I write could possibly happen but this time I want to let my fantasy on the lose here and I will make a time jump in the middle of the story.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading this story and let me wish you a happy 2019. Make me happy and leave a little comment.**_

 _ **On with this reveal story, we start with the scene where Sebastian Moreno is stopped by Alcalde Ramon and Sergeant Mendoza.**_

Sebastian Moreno was walking through the desert something inside him made him uncomfortable. Would he meet Zorro one more time before he would arrive at the port of San Pedro, he needed to see him than he would know what nobody else would in the world knew except the man himself of course? He was deep in thoughts until the Alcalde and Mendoza stopped him.

"Senor Moreno, you are under arrest as an accomplice to the outlaw Zorro." The voice of Alcalde Ramon was calm maybe too calm for senor Moreno's liking but on the other hand, this was the situation he needed to see Zorro one more time and know his identity once and for all.

"What do you mean? I don't even know the man!" He hoped that Zorro would have heard about it but if he was right then there would be no problem at all, he hoped that he guessed good when he spoke to Don Alejandro and his son Diego.

"Oh no? This morning when you left you told the whole village you know his identity. That alone makes you a suspect." The Alcalde smiled he had him where he wanted him, now only waiting for Zorro to appear.

Sebastian Moreno looked around him, "Zorro, now would be a very good time to make your appearance. I hope this works otherwise I am in deep trouble." Sebastian thought before he responded in a much louder voice, "very well, Alcalde, I am a law-abiding citizen. I have no fear of dealing with you!" Sebastian kept looking around, still hoping to see the masked man just one more time.

Alcalde Ramon laughed evilly, Zorro was not inside, although he too hoped to catch the masked man once and for all.

"What are you looking for, senor? Zorro?"

Mendoza, who had been quiet the entire time answered that question, "Zorro is nowhere in sight, sir!"

Ramon knew it he would learn the identity one way or another, and this writer was going to give him that.

"That is really too bad, Sergeant! I hoped this would be the day I get rid of him once and for all."

"Shit, I brought danger in Zorro's life, I didn't know he wanted to kill the man." thought Moreno but he needed to be naive for a moment now.

"Get rid of Zorro? But...?" Moreno was stopped in mid-sentence by some explosions behind him. He turned his horse in that same direction, seeing to his great relief, the masked man on a big black horse.

Alcalde Ramon was shocked and hadn't seen Zorro on top of the hill.

"What was that?"

He would soon learn the answer when a voice sounded stern somewhere above him, "Alcalde..., while you stand there dawdling with a mediocre writer, a revolution has broken out in the pueblo!"

It was impossible this was just one of his tricks, something else was impossible.

"Revolution? Impossible!"

Moreno followed the conversation between Zorro and the Alcalde with a curious interest, this was good stuff for his book besides the first time, he encountered the masked legend.

Zorro wouldn't let go, Ramon was going to believe it one way or another.

"Disbelief it at your peril...even now hundreds of men are pouring into Los Angeles, claiming it for the United States."

There were explosions, Moreno saw the black stallion dance restless underneath his master.

"It couldn't be possible but what if he was right? It could mean I lost my place as Alcalde without a fight." Thought Ramon, it was hard to admit but Zorro had been right from time to time.

"Yankees? Here? Mendoza, back to town!" He would get rid of Zorro first, now that he was this close.

"But, Alcalde, what about Zorro?" protested Mendoza, he was a loyal soldier but somewhere deep inside he didn't want Zorro to die at the hands of the Alcalde.

Ramon laughed evilly, "He is mine!" Ramon aimed his gun while Zorro came down from the hill where he had been standing.

"I have to do something about this or Zorro will be dead because of me! I don't want that burden on my shoulders!" Moreno thought while he steered his horse to bump against Ramon's' horse. Who lost his aim by a moving horse.

"You will pay for that!" yelled Ramon, "this stupid writer is in league with Zorro I just know it." was the only thing Ramon could think about.

Ramon stabbed Moreno in the shoulder, who on his turns grabs for his shoulder and falls of his horse thinking about what he had done. Zorro was in danger now because he was selfish.

Moreno never thought that he would witness a fight between the Alcalde and Zorro. Zorro kept mocking the Alcalde about his fighting skills until he pushed the Alcalde off a little hill.

Moreno was looking with quite an interest at the fight. He was sure now who Zorro was but was it his job to obviously end the man's life to earn some pesos, yes he could be a rich man, everybody would want to know who the legend was but in his heart, he knew that it wasn't his secret to share with the world. Moreno was going to write the book but more to convince people that Zorro wasn't the bad guy here. Moreno snapped out of thoughts when Zorro touched his arm and examined the wound on his shoulder. He put his arm around the shoulder of the writer and lead him to where his loyal horse waited for his master. Zorro jumped on Toronado's back and helped Sebastian to sit behind him on Toronado's strong backhands. The writer chuckled a little when he heard Zorro mock the Alcalde one last time.

"Too bad you didn't get to finish your talk with senor Moreno, I guess you have to reveal my identity on your own." quipped Zorro before he leads Toronado away, back to safety.

Moreno couldn't do anything else but think about the last fight he saw, this wasn't some story here, this was the real life thing, people depended on the secret identity of the man. But there was something he wanted to do when the book was finished.

After riding for what seemed like hours, Toronado stopped and Moreno slid off his back, he was used to riding but not a second person.

"Down this road is a short way is the mission of San Fernando, they will help you with your wound and on your way to the port." Zorro pointed in the direction in front of him.

"Gracias, Senor Zorro, I'm in your debt and as I can see so many others." Moreno had learned his lesson minutes ago during that fight with the Alcalde.

"But you deliberately placed yourself in jeopardy senor! What someone else needed my help while I was riding to the rescue of senor Moreno?"

"Zorro was right!" thought Moreno but something occurred to him.

"Those bombs, you must return to the pueblo!" he yelled worried.

Zorro shook his head, " a simple time-delay device, the pueblo is quiet at the moment, but there is no injustice in this world, you have a great gift, why not using that gift like I use my sword?"

"Si senor, I will." Moreno smiled, starting with writing this legend.

Sebastian started walking but was stopped by one last question from Zorro.

"Senor Moreno, I still haven't heard, who exactly am I ?" Zorro smiled he saw in the writers' eyes that he was going to so what Zorro had asked him too.

"You, senor are Zorro and that is all anyone ever needs to know." smiled Moreno back.

This all happened one year ago. Diego remembered his encounter with the writer. The memories came back this morning when he received a black leather book, The real story about the legend of Los Angeles was scripted in gold letters on the front cover. This was the first time today he could look at the book that Moreno. He had taken the book to the cave he lifted the book and startled when a letter fell out. He opened the letter.

 _Thank you for the wise lesson, please accept this gift as_

 _a token for my appreciation._

 _My regards to Zorro_

 _Sebastian Moreno._

Diego smiled, he had a suspicion that Moreno knew exactly who he was. He took the book and opened it on the last page. There was an afterword from the writer himself.

 _People expected for me to uncover Zorro's identity but it still remains a well-cared secret._

 _Bandits fear him and more people, like me, admire the man and that makes us blind to see further than what the mask shows us. Let me tell you from my own experience it is better this way. This isn't some fantasy story, this is a real-life experience. I want to tell you that the all we need to know is that the man is Zorro, a legend who stands up for the people. This is my view on that legend._

 _S. Moreno_

Diego sighed deeply, his identity was safe once more but he would soon know that Moreno had one more surprise for him.

Diego wasn't the only one who had received a book from Sebastian Moreno, Victoria had ordered one from the good writer. She opened the book and saw a letter, her intuition told her to read the letter in the privacy of her kitchen. She took the book and walked through the curtains that separated the tavern and the kitchen, she didn't even notice that Diego walked through the doors of the tavern, she was just too eager to read the letter.

She opened the letter.

 _Dear senorita,_

 _thank you for your hospitality in your tavern, I send you this letter_

 _because I noticed how you love the legend and I saw how much_

 _the man loves you, I can't tell you who he is but please_

 _listen to your heart, it will look further than the mask,_

 _if you listen closely you will recognize what is in front of you,_

 _don't let an appearance fool you but forgive him and be happy._

 _S. Moreno_

She thought about Sebastian's words when she heard footsteps coming toward her kitchen. She smiled when she saw Diego, but something stopped her from reacting, words from Moreno's, 'see what is in front of you, don't let an appearance fool you!'.

"Could it be?" Victoria thought, "Diego is muscular, tall and had blue eyes but he can't wield a sword or can he?"

That is when Diego's voice run through her mind and made her snap out of thoughts.

"Victoria? Victoria are you alright?" Diego sounded worried.

"I am alright Diego thank you, but can ask you something and I hope you will tell me the truth." Victoria swallowed she needed to know.

"Diego, are you Zorro?" Victoria whispered.

Diego turned around staring at nothing in particular, something snapped inside of him, there was a voice that wanted him to stop the charade and claim the love of his life. He sighed, "you are right Victoria. I am sorry I never told you the truth but know that everything else I said is true."

"We will talk about this later in more privacy, come back to me during Siesta but know that I love the man behind the mask."

It felt like that time went slower than normal but Siesta came and he entered the back of the tavern. He saw Victoria waiting for him, even more, beautiful in her white skirt and red blouse.

"Diego! You came!" Victoria smiled and ran into his arms. Diego was surprised when her lips reached his, he hadn't expected this.

"Victoria, let me say that I love you so much, but I never found the courage to come to you but what I want to know is how did you find out?"

Victoria came out of his embrace and handed him the letter she had received from the writer this morning, another evidence that really knew who he was.

"Oh querida, I have never been so happy that you guessed it right. I knew I loved a smart girl. The only thing is now how can we be together without giving me away?"

Victoria sighed, "we will find something, I just want to enjoy the moment that I don't need to share you with the whole pueblo." She leaned in, Diego followed with pleasure. Moreno was right, her heart knew all along what her mind never saw. Her soul mate and this all thanks to a writer from Spain who opened her eyes to the obvious. The man had opened her eyes and filled her life with even more love. This was the day she had prayed for, for so long. She found love.

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **Next episode An explosive situation**_

 _ **AN/ This story is dedicated to Patrice Martinez who recently passed away. Rest In peace Victoria.**_

 _._


	8. Chapter 8 an explosive situation

_**Chapter 8: An explosive situation.**_

 _We start at the moment where Ricardo Quintana lights the gunpowder:_

Diego couldn't help it his mind went to the things he would never accomplish, Diego was going to die without telling his father the truth about who he really was, he was going to die without being able to give Victoria the family she wanted.

 **Start Diego's dream...**

Zorro looked from on top of Toronado's back how the soldiers, brought by the governor, took Alcalde Ramon into custody. Zorro smile disappeared when the governor walked his way. The masked man was about to turn Toronado to make is escape when the governor stopped him.

"Please, Senor Zorro, you don't have to run away from me, I will not harm you!"

Zorro stopped his stallion and turned him back, trying to calm an agitated Toronado, "why would I believe you?"

The governor smiled, he was prepared to argue with the man that was hunted down for so much money for so many years, "I understand your point of view, Zorro, but I have something with me that will convince you." The governor held out a piece of paper carrying the kings' seal.

Zorro was still cautious but steered Toronado towards the place where the governor was waving with the paper. The masked man took the paper and started reading, he couldn't believe it, he was a free man.

"What is this paper, Zorro?" Zorro hadn't noticed that Victoria had walked towards him and stood next to his nervous stallion.

"It is fine boy, nobody will harm you." he stroked the stallion's neck before he could answer Victoria, Toronado was loyal but still a half-wild stallion.

"It's a pardon, I am free." He smiled before he put his arm around Victoria and placed her in the saddle in front of him.

"I am free, querida." Zorro laughed. Victoria looked into his eyes and leaned in but before they could continue the governor cleared his throat he wasn't finished.

"We all heard of this wonderful love story between you and a certain senorita but there is more, I want you to take Luis Ramon his place as Alcalde, but for that, we will need to know who we owe so much too."

This was something Zorro hadn't thought about but he knew a solution, "Governor if you please, I know a much better person for the job, I want don Alejandro to take it. He did once already, he replaced Luis Ramon for a couple of days and he did a fine job."

Don Alejandro was shocked that Zorro trusted him with the job. He didn't know what to say when the governor turned his way.

" I want to do it on one condition..." The old don turned towards the masked man still sitting on the back of his horse, Victoria still safely in his arms in front of his, leaning against his chest.

"Zorro, now that you're a free man, I want to know the man beneath the mask, I want to know who we owe so much too."

Zorro sighed, he didn't know what to do with this condition, he wanted to be himself so badly but was it safe enough to do it. He sought Felipe in the crowd who nodded slightly. Zorro sighed again. Victoria noticed the hesitation, "please, Zorro, you made a promise to me that once our people were free we could be together."

Victoria was right but he would do it on one condition, "I will remove my mask but be warned I will protect my family with every skill I possess. Victoria would you do the honor and remove my mask." Zorro removed his hat from his head and waited for Victoria to remove the mask.

"Diego!" whispered Victoria but recovered quickly, "I really hoped it would be you!" she placed her arms around his neck and leaned in, Diego followed her movement until their lips met each other for their first unmasked kiss. The people were cheering for him and he heard his father yell with pride, "That's my son, a real De La Vega!"

 **End of Diego's dream...**

Diego woke up by a bang, his father and the Alcalde had tried to put out the fire by pushing down a closet but the closet was to short? Diego started to look around, there needed to be another way to put out the fire, there has to be. Then his eyes fell on an open bottle of wine, that should do it. It took a lot of effort but he managed to pull the table that was placed next to the table with the bottle and managed to push the tables against each other making the bottle fallen put out the fire, Zorro had saved them again without them knowing.

Don Alejandro had invited Victoria for lunch that evening.

"I must tell you if never been so scared in my entire life." Victoria sighed, "if it wasn't for you Diego we would be dead."

"You are right, Victoria, I am proud of you my son. But wasn't Zorro there to save us?" Don Alejandro was still confused about that part.

Diego sighed this was it, "maybe he saved you but you just didn't know it."

The old don and the senorita looked both confused towards Diego trying to understand the meaning of what Diego just said. Victoria gasped, "wait a minute, Diego, are you telling me what I think you are telling me?"

"I don't know what am I telling you?" quipped Diego.

"Diego are you...?" Victoria didn't dare to continue out of fear that it wasn't true.

"Yes, Victoria, father, Zorro couldn't rescue you because you were already saved by him but you didn't know it."

Victoria jumped up and jumped in Diego's arms and whispered to him, "I glad it is you!" before leaning in and meeting his lips.

His father cleared his throat, he couldn't let this go too far, "You turned out to be a real De La Vega. I am proud of you my son."

It was not how his visioned it but the result was just the same, his loved ones could start to know the real Diego, not the coward and not the masked hero, just Diego. Quintana was good for something after all.


	9. Chapter 9 palomarez returns

_**Chapter 9: Palomarez Returns.**_

 **We start the story at the scene where Diego get a wave of his dizziness due to the poison he received when he was scratched by Palomarez his sword. Diego spills some of his drinks and there is where I continue the reveal.**

Victoria took a cloth from her kitchen, Diego was talking to someone, probably Felipe, because she didn't hear a response. For some unknown reason, she stopped right behind her curtain the moment she heard Diego.

"Find it?" Victoria was confused, found what?

"Perfect!" Victoria was still confused, she normally wasn't a person who would eavesdrop but Diego was acting weird this morning.

"See how sharp I made the quill!" Diego showed the little sharp quill towards Felipe.

Victoria got more and more confused now, "Why did they need a quill, probably to write some poems or something." Victoria thought.

Victoria was about to walk through the curtains when Diego spoke again, "It's alright, the dizziness comes and goes."

"Diego's really sick this time, what is happening?" She was so deep in thoughts that she never heard Diego's comment, " Come and learn the proper technique for aiming a target." Then she would have a clue but now she hadn't.

Victoria shook her head and walked back towards the tavern, shaking her head when she saw that Diego had returned to the privacy of the bedroom he rented from Victoria. She sighed and cleaned up the spilled coffee.

Victoria stood behind her bar listening to the ruling that was going on wither or not the documents were real. She held her eye on Diego, she was a little worried about the attacks of dizziness that had been going on and off all day.

Until the moment that a quill flew in Palomarez his neck, it made her think about the conversation's of this morning and the past day's, random thoughts reached her mind, "Zorro will be dead in 24 hours..., Diego's dizziness..., look how sharp I made the quill...," then it hit her like a thunderbolt at a clear sky, "It couldn't be..." Victoria felt anger rise in her body until she saw how sick Diego really was, "Diego, was going to die in a few hours and he didn't know that she loved him, not the legend, him the man of flesh and blood." A tear escapes her cheek she turned around quickly and run into the kitchen hoping that nobody saw her tears. It was too late Diego had seen it, he knew his Victoria was crying and he wanted to know why.

Fortunately for Diego, he was an expert in sneaking away without being noticed. He slipped through the curtains and saw Victoria, sitting at the table in her kitchen, her head in her hands. He heard her sobbing. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Victoria, what's wrong?" Diego asked gently, his voice full of worry and love, he couldn't mask it not with all the attacks of dizziness.

Victoria startled but turned quickly, there he stood the object of her mind, it was now that she really looked at him, "how could I be fooled for so long." Victoria thought before she ran into his arms and started crying again.

"I...I...know..." she managed to say between her sobs, "I...know why... you are... so dizzy."

Diego didn't want to deny it anymore, if he really died in a few hours when his plan failed to let Palomarez lead him to the antidote, she wouldn't find out when it was too late.

"I am sorry, Victoria that you have to find out this way. Are you disappointed?" Diego whispered to the women who was crying in his chest. Victoria shook her head in Diego's muscular chest, "I don't want to lose you, Diego. I don't want you to die, not now that I finally found you." Victoria whispered.

"Have some confidence in me, querida. I will win this." Diego stroked her, raven black hair, but stopped as someone entered the kitchen. Felipe looked at the two before he motioned for Diego to follow him.

"It's alright, Felipe, she knows who I am, what is wrong Felipe?" Diego whispered to his servant, still cautious that the people on the other side didn't hear him.

Felipe signed that Palomarez had left the tavern with one of his soldiers.

"Alright, Felipe this is it,..." still holding Victoria against his chest, he didn't want to let her go and neither did she, Victoria was clinging even more when she sensed that it was time for Diego to go and be the hero, to save his own life this time.

"I need you to get, Toronado for me as quick as you can," Diego whispered to Felipe, who just smiled.

"He is already here, good job Felipe." Felipe smiled again, Felipe mostly knew when Zorro was needed before Diego said something, that saved them some time.

Diego stepped out of Victoria's tight embrace, but she couldn't let go not yet. Victoria fell on her knees, "don't leave me!"

Diego placed his finger underneath her chin, that way she was forced to look into his eyes, he shook his head in dizziness before he looked into her eyes, "I will come back to you, but you got to be strong now, alright. I love you querida." Diego leaned forward and kissed her soft lips. Victoria was supported by Felipe but the hours went slowly, she managed to set up a brave face, a face that didn't reveal what she knew or how afraid she was that Diego wouldn't make it.

Zorro took the back door and entered Victoria's kitchen, he waited patiently until Victoria returned to her kitchen. The waiting didn't take long. She sensed a presence in her kitchen and turned to the place where Zorro usually waited for her, this time was no different, now that she knew his secret is was as clear as water who was behind the mask. She couldn't help her self and jump in his waiting arms. Holding on to him for her dear life.

"Did the plan work? Please tell me the plan worked." Victoria's voice was full of worries.

"We will need another plan!" Zorro had a hard time keeping himself serious.

"The plan didn't work?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"The plan worked perfectly!" Zorro smiled now, "we will need a plan to get you feelings switched from me to my other half,"

"A plan I love to help you with." She leaned in and Zorro followed quickly.

His kisses where much more passionate now that she knew the truth.

Victoria her life could begin now with the man of her dreams. Palomarez had been good for something. He had brought her the love of her life after almost killing him.

The End

Next Episode Season 2; The wizard.


	10. Chapter 10 The wizard

Chapter 10: The wizard.

The night was quiet, the only thing that you could hear was someone's footsteps over the rooftops of the pueblo the Los Angeles. The footsteps of the man everyone called Zorro. The rumor had reached him that the Alcalde had managed to arrest Señorita Escalante yet again, would the Alcalde never learn that it wasn't a good idea to use someone he loved as a bait to trap him? Zorro had a tied control over his emotions, especially anger, this time though he wasn't going to leave before he made it loud and clear never to use the Señorita to get to him because the day would come that Zorro would get sick and tired of it, that day would mean real hell for the Alcalde. Zorro didn't make mistakes when he was furious that's what made him a dangerous opponent. Most bandits in the area knew he was a master swordsmen so they didn't risk it. The Alcalde, on the other hand, wasn't so smart and he would soon learn never to try Zorro's patience.

Zorro looked around him, no lancer in sight, he took the handle of the door that leads to the Alcalde's office and the jail cell attached to it. A click on the other side of the door stopped him, whatever it was behind that door it was dangerous. He knew how smart the esteemed Dr. Wayne was.

Mendoza turned the corner, he stopped when he noticed the man in the black mask in front of the Alcalde's door.

"Zorro!" he yelled towards his lancers, "get him, I will warn the Alcalde!"

"Damn, I need to think of something before Mendoza opens that door and get himself killed by whatever it is behind that door." Zorro pushed Mendoza out of the way while running past him in order to escape the lancers. Mendoza stumbled and fell with his head against the tying post in front of the office. He runs around the corner and laid himself flat on the roof of the stable, he made himself invisible for anyone due to his black clothes and the dark night. He waited until the lancers ran past him before jumping off the rooftop. He lowered himself towards a little window in the wall, listening to what he thought was Victoria's voice. He shook his head when he saw that it wasn't Victoria who was yelling for help but Henry Wayne with a voice changer. He already thought that something was wrong with the way Victoria's yelled for help. Thinking about it, Victoria didn't yell for help that easily.

Mendoza shook his head and stood up, he needed to warn the Alcalde that Zorro was here.

"Alcalde..." that was the only thing he could say before Zorro placed the end of his whip around Mendoza's legs and pulled Mendoza on the floor, just fast enough to save the good sergeants life because the moment he opened the door bullets, knives and an arrow flew over the sergeants head. Like he thought the yelling stopped, he climbed on top of the jail roof and into the cell where they were holding his Victoria.

"Zorro it's a trap! Be careful." Victoria said worried about her black knight.

"It springs both ways, querida. Yell loud enough to free you, I want to lure the Alcalde back here, I have something to say to the man!" Zorro tried his best to keep his emotions in check. Victoria noticed his anger by the way he talked and the way he held himself.

Victoria nodded, "Please Zorro, help me, you must cut these ropes." There wasn't anymore needed for there trap. The Alcalde walked inside but startled when he felt the cold feeling of a blade in his neck.

"Good evening Alcalde!" Zorro smiled in the dark.

"I had you, you were dead." The Alcalde said in anger.

"I warn you this time, Alcalde, use the señorita again and you will be dead!" Zorro said through his teeth. "Don't try my patience any longer."

"Ha, what will you do? Kill me? Zorro doesn't kill, you value life too much!" The Alcalde laughed.

"Don't try my patience, Alcalde. Because even my values can disappear when crossing the line." with those words he scratched the Alcalde's wrist, the Alcalde was shocked by that move. He never feared Zorro until now. He heard the anger in Zorro's voice. The wrist was bleeding the cut was deep. Zorro meant business this time.

"Gentlemen if you please!" Zorro said while he was pointing towards an empty cell. The Alcalde followed wisely. He waited until Zorro was out of sight before yelling for Mendoza.

Victoria sighed when she entered her tavern through the back door. Zorro had walked in with her, he was still holding her hand in his gloved one. Victoria couldn't help herself and hugged her fox like there was no tomorrow.

"I thought you were dead for a moment there!" she sniffed in his chest. Victoria was a brave woman but even she got scared from time to time.

"Don't worry, my love. They won't capture me that easily." Zorro said doing his best to reassure her.

Victoria stepped out of the embrace and watched him with angry eyes, "How can you say that to me. Every time I see you ride off, I hope you got home safe. There is no way for me to know if you are still alive if you don't show yourself in the pueblo."

"Querida, please, don't do this, not now." Zorro knew exactly where Victoria was heading with this. They discussed it before.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "I am getting sick of this Zorro, I know I promised to wait but I am not getting any younger. I want to know how to reach you, how to know that you are safe. I only see you when there is trouble in town and even then it is for only a minute, can't you tell me anything about you?"

Zorro turned his back towards her and sighed deeply, "You see me almost every day but you don't give me a second look."

"You come to my tavern and you never told me?" Victoria's anger was rising.

"I think I better go before they discover Toronado!" Zorro said in an attempt to dodge the question.

"Oh no you don't Zorro, the lancers are way too busy sewing got knows what that thing will be in the plaza. I can't remember seeing anyone like you in the tavern the only one coming in daily are Mendoza and Diego." Victoria's said her voice filled with anger.

"Think about it Victoria, you think I would openly use my skills?" Zorro turned to face her again.

This could only mean one thing in Victoria her eyes, "Diego!" she said shocked.

"Disappointed?" he asked her, bracing himself for her rejection. She nodded no and walked slowly towards him.

"I would never be disappointed by you." she said while she placed her hand on his cheek, "I think my heart already knew though. You really are the love of my life."

Zorro closed the gap between them, slowly, giving her the opportunity to stop him. He leaned in until their lips met in passion. They should thank Dr. Wayne because thanks to his invention their life could start for real now. Maybe marrying Diego would stop the Alcalde using her as bait.


	11. Chapter 11 master and pupil

Chapter 11: Master & pupil.

Diego stood next to Toronado, caressing his strong, soft neck. Diego hadn't felt so devastated since he lost his mother, Diego was 12 years old at the time. This time he lost his fighting master and good friend Sir Edmund Kendall. Felipe watched his master in worries as Diego closed his eyes leaning his forehead to the black neck of his hidden stallion, tears escaped his eyes. Diego stopped caressing the horse and grabbed the other side of the neck, holding it tight against him in form of comfort. Usually, that was enough for Diego. Felipe and Toronado had been his rock in the past when Zorro had failed an attempt or when someone died because of Zorro. This time it wasn't enough and he knew it, he needed a soft hand on his cheek telling him that everything would be alright and if that meant giving himself away so be it. Maybe there was a lesson to be learned here, even the best fighter could get killed by a bullet, just maybe it learned him to have faith in the future and tell the woman he loved exactly who she was loving all this time, he needed to have faith that God wasn't going to rip two persons out of his life on the same day. Diego faced Felipe, determination visible through his tears.

"I am sorry Felipe, I am in need of Victoria's comforting words right now," Diego said while he walked to the rack that was holding his black outfit and his sword, the sword, another reminder of the man he lost today.

Felipe couldn't help but be worried, "What about your identity?" He signed quickly, hoping against all odds that his master would change his mind again. It wasn't that Felipe was afraid of sharing this secret with Victoria, heck it would make his job a lot easier, but was it the right time? He wanted to make sure that Diego wasn't going to regret this afterward.

"Felipe, if this day has told me one thing, that is that nobody is invulnerable not even Zorro, what if I receive a bullet one of these day's and I die? I want to tell Victoria now, that way she will not be shocked if the worst ever happened." sighed Diego while he was buttoning up his black shirt.

"Don't worry Felipe I am thinking about telling Victoria the truth for a while now. This was just a sign from God not to wait any longer and hopefully start my life with Victoria by my side." Diego said it was then that Felipe knew that he wasn't going to change his mind. Diego took his sword off the rack and looked at it, sighing deeply before fastening the belt around his hip and over his sash.

Victoria was just finishing her last dishes when a knock on her back door startled her, who could be knocking on her door so late in the night. She took a knife and walked towards the door to open it, her breathing was heavy, her heart rate was fast, the signs that she was nervous. She was about to open the door when she heard the knocks again but this time with a familiar voice afterward.

"Querida, it is me open the door please!" Victoria knew that voice, she opened the door ready to embrace the man behind it when she noticed the sad eyes of Zorro.

"Zorro, what is wrong?" she asked with a soft but worried voice. She moved out of the way to let him enter the small kitchen. Zorro entered and closed the door behind him. He hesitated a moment before he turned around and faced the woman he loved with all his heart. Victoria's worries grew when she really looked at her hero, his eyes red, he had obviously been crying. She placed both hands on Zorro's cheek and looked straight in his eyes, "Tell me what is on your mind, my love." she whispered without removing her hands.

Zorro sighed, if I am going to tell you this, you will know who I am, immediately." Zorro sighed, the determination he felt was gone and his fear and doubts reappeared now that he faced her, could he really risk her rejection.

"Than tell me who you are, Zorro! Why wait until your masquerade stops?" Victoria whispered. Zorro turned around and placed his hands on the table, his head down, "Because, you will need to endure weird looks if you start a life with the man of flesh and blood, I am not who I appear to be without the mask, Querida, I need to hide all my skills with the sword. You don't even give me a second look without the mask." Zorro said a little disappointed.

Victoria walked towards him stopping at his side, placing her one hand on his shoulder and her other on the table, she tried to look Zorro in the eyes but his eyes were locked on the table, "That is because you have my heart, Zorro, but I have a feeling that this is not what makes you so depressed is it?" Victoria knew she had hit a sour spot with what she said, but something about what he said made her think, "can I really be that lucky? Is it possible that the two men I love are one and the same?" She had seen the devastation in Diego's eyes when he walked out of the church but didn't think more of it than that he had lost a friend, could he also have lost his fighting master?"

Zorro shook his head, "I lost a dear friend today, my love. I lost the man who made my mission as Zorro possible. I lost my fighting master today. Life is so short, querida." Victoria was almost sure she knew who it was behind that black mask, "Then let our lives begin, Diego!" Victoria whispered, afraid they could be overheard.

Zorro turned towards Victoria, "Do you really mean that?" Zorro whispered. Victoria placed her arms around Zorro's neck and pulled him closer to her until their lips brushed in a feather-light kiss.

Zorro took his sword out of his belt before he sat down in the chair at the kitchen table. He pulled Victoria in his lap before he took his sword in his hands. He looked at it and smiled, "Sir Edmund couldn't help being disappointed when he saw me fight the first time he saw me again a few days ago, it was until he saw Zorro fight that he understood why I kept my ability a secret. I knew that when he saw me fighting he would notice the sword and he would know the identity of Zorro." Victoria smiled enjoying sitting in his lap, his arm around her waist.

"How did he know you owned this sword?" Victoria asked curiously

Zorro smiled again, "This was Sir Edmund's championship sword, a prize for the first student who could best him. I owe a lot to him. He kept me on a straight pad through my years at the University of Madrid."

"I have a fine bottle of wine, please stay a little longer?" Victoria hoped he would stay now that she knew who he was.

"I should go before they discover Toronado, but I don't want to let you go. Please come to the hacienda tomorrow, maybe we can find a way for you to give up Zorro, and save the most hopeless bachelor of the pueblo from a life without a family. " Zorro sighed, he was glad that he had listened to his heart this time.

Victoria knew that he was right, "Alright I will come to the hacienda but only if you promise to show me everything."

Zorro smiled again, "it would be my pleasure, querida."

Diego was busy looking in his books in the library when his father walked in. "Ah Diego, here you are. Padre Benitez found a will among Sir Edmund's belongings, leaving this to you," don Alejandro held out a dagger towards Diego, "he said you should use it in your struggle for justice. What did he mean by that Diego?"

Diego only smiled when he took the dagger in his hands. He looked at his father, who had crossed his arms in front of his chest, clearly waiting for some explanation. Diego sighed, Victoria knew he could let his father knew the real Diego too.

"Follow me, father, I will tell you exactly what he meant only I am not going to tell you not here," Diego said while putting down the books on a nearby little table and pushed on the button underneath the mantle of the fireplace and motioned his father to follow him.

Felipe was cleaning the cave when he noticed Diego walking down the stairs with a shocked father behind him. Don Alejandro walked towards the rack with the black clothes and the famous sword of Zorro.

"That is why he said you two could handle the lancers with ease, he thought you better than you let on. Where did this sword come from really?" his father asked Diego curiously.

Diego took the sword of the rack and handed it to his father, "this is his championship sword, I was the first student to ever out bested him. Sir Edmund knew immediately who the fox was when he saw me fighting with the sword. I asked him to keep our fighting lessons a secret if word got out I studied under him, Zorro's identity could be in jeopardy."

Don Alejandro looked at his son his eyes full of pride. His son was the best swordsmen in the pueblo. "I am proud of you son. Now where is that stallion of yours?" don Alejandro asked while he looked around until his eyes stopped at a corner of the cave where a horse head appeared from behind the corner. Diego's father walked towards the stallion who looked calm for a stallion. Diego placed his hand on his father's shoulder and was amused when his father noticed Felipe for the very first time, the young servant had taken off the moment he noticed don Alejandro, clearly, the old don was too shocked before to notice the young man running away.

"Felipe?" Don Alejandro asked shocked. Felipe smiled shyly. Don Alejandro turned towards his son, "Felipe knew?" he saw Felipe nodding out of the corner of his eyes, "and he can hear too?" the old don added.

Diego smiled, "how do you think Zorro knew everything and arrive so quick?"

"I thought you had a fast horse?" Don Alejandro asked confused.

Diego laughed, "yes, Toronado is fast, very fast but even he had his limits." those words earned a push from an agitated Toronado, who looked at his master with his ears flat in his neck." hey, I didn't mean that as a bad thing!" Diego said towards his horse.

"Diego, I know talking to your horse is healthy but thinking they really understand is a little stupid, don't you think?" Toronado who clearly understood pushed the old don with his head so hard it made, don Alejandro stumble a few steps back. Diego's father looked at his son in confusion.

"Toronado is not your regular horse, he understands more than normal horses." Diego laughed while petting his now angry horse, to calm him down a bit.

Don Alejandro laughed but asked curiously, "could he secretly visit some of our best mares?"

Diego nodded and laughed, "I don't think he would mind, visiting some good mares.

Zorro couldn't start if it wasn't for Sir Edmund Kendall and Diego knew that. His life could really start now. He would be forever grateful for a friend like that. He would forever own everything to his fighting master.

The End


	12. Chapter 12 the tease

Chapter 12

Victoria stood behind her bar, looking dreamy in front of her while polishing her glasses. She was thinking about the talk she had with Senorita Amanda Herrera. She was staying with the De La Vega's while her father was surveying some new land for a new cattle ranch. Something about the fact that she was staying with the De La Vega's alone made her shiver.

FLASHBACK

Victoria was standing behind her bar when she saw Diego walking towards Mendoza. She sighed dreamily when she saw him leave his place at the bar, he had been talking with Amanda Herrera and some other caballero's.

"How is it possible that I never saw how attractive he was," Victoria whispered underneath her breath. She had accepted her feelings for Diego for herself but hadn't told anyone about it, she didn't want to have the reputation of wanting him for his money. The difference in class was another reason why she stayed quiet. After all, he could never be hers.

Senorita Amanda turned towards the bar and saw how absent-minded Victoria was. She had a feeling where her eyes brought her but Victoria wasn't the only one who saw Diego as an attractive guy. Foolish girl, he is out of your reach, only someone of my class can have him and I will make sure you know that. Amanda thought sure of herself, while she looked wickedly at the tavern owner. A nasty smile appeared on her face. Her vicious smile disappeared and was turned in what looked like a genuine smile. Only who really knew her could see the difference.

"Senorita Escalante...? Senorita Escalante?" senorita Amanda waved her hand in front of Victoria's face, who startled out of her mind by the sudden movement in front of her eyes.

"I am sorry senorita Herrera, can I help you?" Victoria asked still a little startled.

"Could I have another glass of your delicious lemonade, please?" Amanda tried to be as sweet as possible, she didn't want Victoria to know that she hated women like her, a woman with a natural beauty who could outshine her with their incredibly sweet personality, soft with a little edge, brave but always thinking about others before thinking about their own misery.

"Of course, senorita." Victoria smiled, her smile was honest.

"Please, call me Amanda." Amanda was dangerously good in playing her role as a sort of humanitarian, a humble woman thinking only about how she could help others.

"If you call me Victoria," responded Victoria sweetly.

Amanda smiled, "alright, Victoria. You are good friends with don Diego isn't it?"

Victoria nodded, "yes, don Diego and I are friends since we are little children, he is my best friend."

"I heard he is still eligible. What is Diego like? How is it possible that he isn't married already?" Amanda asked while she placed her elbow on the bar, her hand supporting her head elegantly.

"Diego is a wonderful man, warm and caring. He may not be dashing like Zorro and his lacks ability's with the sword but that doesn't stop him from helping people in need in this pueblo, he even shows courage when someone who is dear to him is in trouble. He is also loyal to his family, he will support them no matter what. I suppose he is a little shy around women, especially the one who doesn't make a secret of their feelings for him." sighed Victoria with a dreamy voice, revealing more of her feelings then she had planned to expose to the beautiful woman in front of her.

Take a good look at him, Victoria because the moment I become doña De La Vega I will make sure he will be to busy to come to the pueblo. Amanda thought, thinking she already won Diego's heart, I will need a plan to make him notice me, she thought just as a plan formed in her mind when she saw, what clearly was a naive sergeant, walking over to her, obviously with every intention of winning her heart, that's it I can use some gentlemen to make him jealous of them. There are enough naive men out here for my purpose of winning the heart of the richest bachelor in California and soon I will be his wife. Amanda smiled cruelly this would be a waterproof plan. She put down a poker face again and turned towards the sergeant who was just about to introduce himself to him.

"Can I introduce myself my name is Sergeant Jaime Mendoza of the royal brigade." but before she could answer another soldier with an obvious interest came to stand next to Mendoza, this was excellent for her plan.

"Have we met?" Amanda said using every inch of charm she knew she was gifted with.

"I am Pedro Sanchez, your humble servant!" he said before he took her hand and kissed her knuckles sweetly. Amanda risked a glance in Diego's direction but was surprised that he wasn't acting jealous. I need to take this into a higher gear. she thought with confident. She followed walked pasted Diego in such a way that he couldn't not noticing her. He noticed her alright but clearly not in the way she wanted.

END OF FLASHBACK

She was startled out of her memories by the Alcalde who was hitting on her bar with the flat of his hand, "Senorita Escalante!" He yelled furiously

"Easy with my furniture Alcalde, you are not sitting at your desk here!" She yelled back still startled.

"Sorry Senorita Escalante but I had a disastrous evening!" the Alcalde sighed letting off some steam.

"Dressed so elegantly? How can that happen?" Victoria asked politely, secretly laughing with the Alcalde's misery. She poured him a glass of wine.

"I was invited by senorita Herrera for a romantic evening in the De La Vega hacienda when the mood was ruined with the arrival of Mendoza. Now, Mendoza, I could handle but we both turned out to be chopped liver the moment Diego turned up around the corner. He wanted to show Mendoza how you courted a lady, can you believe it, the coward of the pueblo giving Mendoza so-called love lessons, it was just obvious that he was interested in her too!"

"So much for señor De La Vega's shyness." Victoria huffed let through some held back jealousy.

The Alcalde looked up he didn't expect this from Zorro's girlfriend, "do I hear a little jealousy in your voice? What would Zorro think of his woman interested in the pueblo's chicken?" the Alcalde laughed a little cruelly, this was something he could explode to capture Zorro, "Somehow I think you're a way better match for that coward than she is, you could hold him on a short lease easily." The Alcalde knew he was throwing some more oil on the fire here. Diego walked in before she could respond to the Alcalde's remark.

"Take it easy on the good Sergeant, Alcalde. He can't help it." plead Diego with the Alcalde.

The Alcalde smack his hand on the bar again in full force, "I will take it easy on him alright, when is on foot patrol at dawn, I can easily handle him and I am not afraid that he will trespass on my territory but you De La Vega, you ruined everything!" he yelled hitting the bar again with the flat of his hand before turning around and leaving the tavern in anger. Diego looked than towards Victoria, "Well he is moody isn't he?" he asked with a little smile on his face, that smile disappeared soon when Victoria reacted by smashing a bottle without breaking the bottle barley and ran into her kitchen.

"He isn't the only one. What snake has bitten her?" he whispered just underneath his breath. Diego sighed he needed to know what it was that made Victoria react with such anger. She couldn't be jealous of the Alcalde or Mendoza.

Diego shook his head and followed Victoria through the curtains, that separated the kitchen from the Tavern.

"What's wrong, Victoria?" he asked gently but obviously worried about her previous reaction.

"If there isn't anything you wish to order Diego I want to ask you to leave my kitchen," Victoria said visibly trembling with anger not turning towards Diego. She knew if she was turned towards him she would be lost especially if he saw the tears coming from her eyes.

Diego shook his head, "no Victoria, I am not leaving before I know what is wrong!"

Victoria sighed, "You want to know what is wrong, you are naive and blind Diego that's what's wrong."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Diego asked agitated crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Victoria turned around, staring Diego straight in the face her eyes red puffed from her crying. Diego took a few steps towards her in an attempt to comfort her but Victoria turned her back again towards him. Diego placed his hands on her shoulder but Victoria shook them off her.

"You don't see what is in front of you, Diego. You could get any woman you want and I mean every woman but the one women who want to ruin our friendship spins you around her little finger." Victoria bowed her head and embraced herself.

"Victoria I don't know what you are talking about?" Diego shook his head in confusion.

"I am talking about Senorita Amanda and her plans of taking you away from me," Victoria yelled suddenly without every intention of ever telling him the truth.

Diego sighed, "Do you remember when I said that I loved a woman who loved another man?" Diego stepped closer and wiped the tears from her cheek, "that woman is you, Victoria." Victoria looked in Diego's eyes, she saw nothing but love for her. Diego took her cheek in the palm of his hand and leaned in, Victoria closed her eyes and followed his movements until their lips met in a magical moment. Diego didn't hold back and kissed her like he had done before as Zorro. Victoria gasped she knew that kiss by heart, she kissed those lips before. Victoria looked up and looked Diego in the eyes, she had seen those eyes before but hidden behind a black mask.

"You..., it is you!" was the only thing Victoria could bring out when all the piece fell into place.

Diego sighed, he knew exactly what she meant.

"Yes, Victoria it's me, it was me all along."

The young tavern owner jumped in his arms, "I think my heart already knew who you were behind the mask but never took the time to listen to it." Victoria kissed Diego again but this time with every passion and love she felt for this wonderful man who loved her with every inch of his heart. Nobody knew that somebody had followed Diego and looked through the curtains in defeat. Amanda sighed she bowed her head in disappointment before walking away. This would be their secret to tell. She wished them a happy life together.

She walked towards her horse when a man stopped near Amanda.

"Excuse me Senorita but could you tell me the way towards the De La Vega hacienda?" the man asked. Friends of the De La Vega's had told him that don Alejandro knew the best lands in the area and that he would help him in finding some lands to start a ranch.

"Yes, senor please join me I will drive you to him, I am staying there until my father's back." Amanda smiled charmingly, this time he will not escape my charms she thought about the handsome man on the white stallion. This time she would succeed.

The End see you for the next episode.


	13. Chapter 13 who lived by the sword

Chapter 13 who lives by the sword...

Victoria sighed when she walked to the table of one of her worst customers ever, Sir Miles Tackery. She placed the roast beef in front of him. She planned to leave immediately but something he said made her stop in her tracks, "Do you call this roast beef?" The man's voice was arrogant. Victoria was looked at the man with angry eyes, she wanted to defend her food but thought the better of it, this man was dangerous until he continued, "This looks more appetizing," He pointed at his booth. Thackery took the plate of the table and threw it across the tavern landing at the feet of Diego, who just walked in. Diego felt angry towards Thackery, he hated it when such people abused their skills with the sword to get what they wanted. He knew too that he needed to calm down first before Zorro could appear, a skilled swordsman like Thackery would take immediate advantage from that anger.

"Get me another one and quick!" Thackery yelled, "or you will get a taste of this!" pointing at his booth. Victoria turned back around and placed her hands on the table in front of her, "you know what get it yourself." She said angrily. Victoria was normally sweet towards her customers as long as her customers behaved. Thackery stood up and took Victoria's arm, "Nobody talks to me like that! Not even a pretty senorita like you." Thackery grabbed Victoria at her arm and raised his other arm when a deep, raw and furious voice stopped him. "Keep your hands off her!"

Victoria first thought that the voice was Zorro's but was shocked when she saw Diego standing there. His jaw tightened. Victoria never saw Diego with such cold eyes. It was obvious this snippy English jerk had managed to do something someone else never managed to do before, making Diego react so enraged as he did just now.

Thackery threw Victoria towards him."You must be tired of your life senor to speak to me that way or this tavern wench must be very special to you. You are clearly looking for a fight senor!" Victoria fell in front of Diego's feet. The muscles in the young De La Vega's jaw tightened even more now while bent down to help the beautiful tavern owner on her feet. His gaze softened for a moment when she looked him straight in the eyes, a moment of weakness that he showed the love he felt for her. Victoria smiled before hiding behind his back, this wasn't the first time that she looked for protection behind the large don. Who looked impressive when he stood at a full height like now.

"Victoria is important for this pueblo and a good friend of our family, so yes I will defend her," Diego growled between his teeth, forgetting for one moment that he shouldn't use that raw voice he used as Zorro.

"I hope you enjoyed your life until now. Meet me in the plaza in ten minutes." Thackery's voice was as arrogant as ever.

The fight didn't take long, Diego started to get his sense back and fake an injury at his ankle. He was now sitting in the tavern, Victoria was taking care of his so-called sprained ankle.

"Thank you, Diego, Zorro would be so proud of you. Speaking of Zorro where the hell is he? This English Jerk is ruining this town and he doesn't show up. I don't want to know what would have happened if you didn't stop him like you did Diego!" Victoria said softly. He never saw Victoria like this. She was really scared of this man.

"I think that Zorro will appear when the time is right Victoria especially when he hears what happened today, we all know how fond he is of you," Diego said placing his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. Preferably he wanted to take her in her arms and tell her who he really was that Zorro would appear soon enough and would show this brute what who the best swordsman of Los Angeles really was. He couldn't though not now maybe not ever. He reminded himself that she loved the mask and not the man wearing it.

Victoria sighed deeply, she tried to control her emotions again, Thackery couldn't know how this afternoon had affected her, "You are probably right, Diego." Victoria was finished with placing the bandage on Diego's leg.

The night fell over Los Angeles. Victoria sat before her mirror looking at a rose Zorro had given to her days ago. Where are you my love? she thought while she brushed her raven black hair. She sighed deeply and walked to her bed. Enjoying the moments of silence that the night brought her. She fell in a restless sleep after praying, wishing and dreaming for her hero to appear soon.

Thackery kept himself silent that morning nobody talked to him, nobody gave him the least attention. All of that would soon change. Zorro sat on the rooftop of the tavern and saw the Alcalde walk in but never walk out. He shook his head and sighed, "Leave it to the Alcalde to ruin a good plan!" He used Victoria window, she usually left it open for him to access the tavern more easily. He hid in the shadows and watched how the Alcalde was losing his fight. The fox rolled his eyes and placed himself on the banister when he heard Thackery compliment the Alcalde, "Before you die, who has been given you lessons?"

Zorro clamped his feet behind the poles holding the banister and let himself fall down until he was hanging upside down between Thackery and the Alcalde, "I have!" he yelled before hitting the English man in his face with his fist. The black fox jumped down and took his sword ready to fight.

Thackery rubbed his jaw, the place where Zorro had hit him, "Who the blazes are you?"

"I am Zorro!" Zorro said while brandishing his sword in a figure eight. , cutting the air, showing that he wasn't just some hothead with more arrogance than skills.

"Nice move, but it's not enough to defeat me!" Thackery said while starting with an attack. Zorro defended easily even with his gaze on the most beautiful woman in the pueblo. Thackery tried to take advantage of what he thought was a moment of absence, he never had a fight with Zorro therefor he didn't know that Zorro fought with all his senses not only his eyes, a skill he learned in order to win the fights he had daily, fights not of honor but real fights on life and dead. Thackery attacked again, Zorro jumped aside and made his enemy lose balance. He pushed Thackery's face in a bowl of soup standing on the table. He knew it wasn't nice of him to enjoy it but he couldn't help himself.

"You see Alcalde, it's important to anger your opponent but remain calm yourself," Thackery groaned and attacked Zorro in pure anger, up, down, side, another side, up again, Zorro had a defensive answer for everything even switching hands in the process. Zorro's English opponent was sick of it, the masked menace his life would end here and now. He brought his sword behind him and slashed outraged towards Zorro's neck. The masked fox ducked, this was the difference between fighting for honor and fighting for your life, you learned how to trust your intuition, and tackled his adversary. The English man felt right at Victoria's feet, defeated in the battle but he wasn't ready to give up the war.

"You have 5 minutes to leave Los Angeles Senor!" Zorro groaned.

Thackery stood up hiding a little dagger in his sleeve, slicing it out without Zorro seeing it. Victoria wanted to walk towards her hero but felt a dagger at her neck. "I don't give up so easily, senor Fox."

The people in the tavern gasped, there were even some people who murmured that he must be suicidal to threaten Victoria in front of Zorro. Everybody knew that even though he valued life, it never was a good idea to threaten the woman he loved more than life.

Zorro's jaw tightened, "don't you touch her!" he groaned furiously. His eyes turned ice cold. He never became easily angry and normal people made mistakes while getting furious in a fight but not Zorro, he needed to watch to keep his ethics in mind. Victoria watched how Zorro's attitude changed, it triggered her memory, the cold blue eyes, the same raw, deep, furious voice, it couldn't be. She had heard that before not so long ago, now she knew what he had risked to defend her yesterday. She swallowed her surprise, nobody could know what she had discovered, not now. She couldn't lose him now that their lives could start.

"You see Zorro, a man in anger will make mistakes, isn't that what you just told us?" Thackery mocked.

Zorro, who was still furious, wanted to react but was stopped by Sergeant Mendoza, a secret supporter of Zorro.

"That's true, he told us that earlier but you made a big mistake there,..." Mendoza walked until he stood almost beside Zorro, "you see Zorro values life, but making him furious like you're doing makes those ethics disappear, he doesn't make mistakes, never!"

A little smile appeared on Zorro's face when he saw how shocked Thackery was about what the Sergeant had said.

"You have five seconds to let the senorita go!" Zorro groaned furiously.

Thackery saw that what the Sergeant said could easily be true, as he prepared to die today? He pushed Victoria in Zorro's direction and run off never ever would he show his face in this pueblo again.

The people had calmed down again after Zorro had left the pueblo. The Alcalde was chasing Zorro again and the pardon that was promised not given. That didn't stop Victoria though. She had waited half an hour after her love had disappeared. She saddled her horse and took off towards the De La Vega hacienda.

Felipe was wiping the floor in the cave when a knock on the door upstairs startled him. Don Alejandro was still in the pueblo and Diego wasn't home yet, he usually took a larger route when he was as angry as he was today, letting Toronado gallop as the wind calmed him down again. He loved feeling the wind rushing over the unmasked parts of his face. The young servant ran upstairs and opened the door, he was surprised to see Victoria standing there.

"Is Diego home yet?" she asked politely.

Felipe shook his head. He signed that he didn't know when he would return. Victoria discovered that Felipe probably knew about Diego, they were almost inseparable.

"Felipe, I know about Diego being..." and she made a Z in the air that way that only Felipe saw it. Felipe signed that he didn't know what she was talking about but she noticed that he was lying.

"Felipe I recognized his voice today, I want to talk to him, tell him that I love him and want to start our lives together, I am done waiting," Victoria whispered. Still in such way that Felipe could see her lips moving.

Felipe sighed, he too wished that Diego and Victoria could start their lives together so he took a risk and signed to her that she needed to follow him. Felipe pushed the lever on the mantle of the fireplace and signed Victoria again to follow him. She looked shocked when a secret door opened and Felipe walked through it. She gasped when she saw the cave, this was totally Diego's style. The only thing that surprised her was the weapons against the walls everywhere. She startled when she could hear horse hooves on the other side of the cave. She wasn't visible for Diego, she was going to shock him, he deserved a little payback for all the years he had kept her waiting. She placed her finger in front of her mouth to ask Felipe to not tell Diego yet that she was here.

"Ah Felipe, I took Toronado for a ride I needed to calm down a bit and he could use the exercise," said Diego, who already had taken off his mask.

"It's about time that you threw him out of the pueblo!" Diego was shocked when he heard that familiar female voice. Victoria walked into view.

"Victoria?" he asked surprised while looking angry at Felipe.

"Don't look at him like that Diego. I figured it out myself. I recognized your voice earlier. Felipe dismissed it but I told him what I knew and brought me here." Victoria said happy, while she walked towards him. Diego stood in the stable flabbergasted. Toronado felt he owners hesitation and pushed him towards her with his nose. Diego looked agitated towards his stallion.

"Are you mad at me?" Diego whispered shyly while he walked towards her.

Victoria shook her head, "I want to start our lives together, Diego. I want you as my husband, not Zorro, you." Diego stood in front of her and caressed her cheek. He leaned in and brought his face on mere inches of hers, "you will need to understand that my work as Zorro isn't done yet."

Victoria closed the gap between them and whispered, "I can live with that as long as your beautiful stallion makes sure he comes back to me. I don't want to lose you know that I found you." She placed her lips on his first for a little kiss. The second kiss though was more passionate and full of love. He owed Thackery big time for this but that was one thing that English Jerk would never hear from him.

The End


	14. Chapter 14 sanctuary

Chapter 14: Sanctuary.

Zorro smiled when he saw yet another group of wanna-be bounty hunters run. One of them even left his sword. He shook his head, he usually played with men who didn't know how to be a bounty hunter, seeing catching Zorro as a quick way to get a lot of money. They didn't think about the consequences for the masked man. Toronado couldn't help himself seeing that a simple farmer thought that he could beat his black master.

A snake surprised Zorro by jumping from behind a rock while he reached for the whip that he had swept out of the hands of a poor farmer. Zorro had quick reflexes but the snake quicker this time, it lashed out and bit Zorro in the arm. The masked man groaned in pain and fell back, he knew he needed to handle quick or he would be finished. He took the dagger he was carrying at his back underneath his sash. Toronado being a sensitive creature when it came to his master turned his head away from what Zorro was about to do.

He groaned through his teeth while he cut an X over the place where the snake had bitten him. The masked man brought his arm to his mouth and tried to suck out the poison. He knew that he needed to get home and quickly. Mounting his 17 hands tall stallion had never been so difficult. Toronado felt that his master wasn't on full strength so he stood as still as he possibly could. He only started walking the moment he felt his saddle getting heavier.

Toronado was walking for about half an hour when he suddenly felt the weight shift from his back to his side. He knew quickly that he wasn't going get his master at home at his own. He froze on the spot and let his master glide of his back. He looked in front of him and saw a little farm, that was the nearest hiding spot so it was obvious that he was going to pick up his master over there right after he alerted Felipe that something was wrong by arriving at the cave without him.

Toronado arrived into the cave, he didn't hear the usual sounds of Felipe doing his chores. He was sticking his head out of his stable looking around the corner but his silent master wasn't there. Where else could he be? He would be probably in the garden so Toronado turned around and walked out of the cave only to run around of the house towards the front garden. He was in luck Felipe was there and he was alone. Alright, Felipe was alerted and just in time because one of the other servants arrived and they couldn't be seen together without giving away Los Angeles best-kept secret, the identity of the masked fox. The only thing the mighty stallion could do now was going to the farm where he left his master and hoping that he would be able to hold on long enough to get to the cave where he would be safe.

They were in luck the farm wasn't very far away from the hacienda and running without someone in the saddle made him feel free for a while. He didn't regret that he gave up his freedom because he was very found on both his masters. The only two people he allowed on his back alone. There were others who he had allowed on his back but not without Zorro near him.

Zorro was putting on his gloves while thanking the lovely Magdalena for curing him of the snake bite and with that going up against her husband, who was one of the wanna-be bounty hunters he had defeated earlier.

He had fought the farmer, who was hoping on defeating the famous outlaw now that he was wounded. The only thing he didn't know was that Zorro could fight with both left and right hand. So he lost again and did something he would regret later, he ran to the alcalde. The alcalde never taking an opportunity to defeat his arch enemy followed the farmer. Zorro had left right before the alcalde would arrive he knew that his stallion was smart enough to find him. He was right the moment he heard a familiar neighing. Toronado had found him.

Alicio the farmer looked as his barn started to burn, according to the Alcalde the only way to lure Zorro out or let him burn alive, either way, they would win this time or that is what the alcalde told himself. Alicio felt fear creeping up when the only thing he hurt was the sound of his loving wife in need.

Zorro was on his way to the cave feeling strong again thanks to Magdalena. He looked over his shoulder one more time when he saw the smoke coming from the farm he just left. He just couldn't leave them not when the wife had saved his life. He turned Toronado around and galloped full speed back to the farm not knowing that he wasn't the only one seeing the smoke. A few miles, further along, don Alejandro and senorita Escalante were riding towards the hacienda to see that they really had bought the same Lamarca painting. Both having a heart of gold, they turned their horses and took the same way Zorro had been riding. Don Alejandro stopped when he saw a familiar black stallion behind the burning barn.

"Victoria look isn't that Zorro's horse?" don Alejandro asked curiously

Victoria nodded, "Yes there is only one stallion with such a beautiful gear. let's have a look and see if we can help him?"

Don Alejandro nodded and nudged his horse forward until they were almost next to Toronado. They jumped off their horses and wanted to help until they noticed with relieve that Zorro appeared throughout of the flames with an unconscious woman in his hand and a burning mask on his head. He was so busy saving the woman that he didn't notice the two standing next to their horses. He laid the woman next to Toronado and pulled down his mask. Turning around when he heard two gasps seeing his father and Victoria.

"D…" don Alejandro quickly placed his hand over Victoria's mouth to stop her from saying the rest.

"We will talk at home." his father mouthed silently. Diego still in shock, placed his back up mask around his head again and waited for Victoria and his father to leave, it was never a good idea to be seen with Zorro even if the whole town knew about his romance with Victoria. They would turn around and come from the other side like they hadn't seen him.

"Alicio what happened here? Where is Magdalena?" don Alejandro asked trying to control his emotions. The place was burned to the ground by the time don Alejandro and Victoria arrived at the farm again, acting like they never have seen it burn.

"My barn caught fire and we couldn't save Magdalena!" he said with pain in his voice. throwing daggers towards the alcalde.

"Yes it's sad but this time we have won," the alcalde laughed evilly.

"Tell me what have you won alcalde?" Zorro smiled from behind his mask and on Toronado's back.

"Zorro!" Victoria yelled pretending like nothing had happened like she hadn't seen the truth.

"Impossible, Lancers after him! don't let him get away." the alcalde yelled furiously.

Zorro disappeared again running with the alcalde and his lancers hot in his tail. He was sure that don Alejandro and Victoria would take care of everything else.

Victoria ran towards the back to see if the woman was okay.

"I lost everything I loved, don Alejandro!" Alicio cried.

it was only then that Victoria appeared with her arms around Magdalena.

"Magdalena?" the farmer whispered.

"Be careful with the alcalde next time, Alicio. Zorro had been on time this time but you can lose more than a barn next time." don Alejandro said sternly.

"Please thank him for me the next time you cross paths with him. He saved the life of my Magdalena." The farmer said crying from happiness this time.

"If his will ever cross our path again we will tell him that, Alicio and we will help you build a new barn," Victoria said sweetly

Diego was already reading a book the moment Victoria and Alejandro arrived at the hacienda.

Victoria jumped in his arms, "you have a lot of explaining to do, Diego but that can come later today first I want to say that, I do love the man beneath the mask and that I expect that Diego will soon ask to court me and I will surprise everyone with agreeing, being tired of waiting for Zorro."

Diego could only smile, "Diego will gather all his courage and ask for your courtship."

Don Alejandro placed a hand on his shoulder seeing his bandage on his arm for the first time now, "Are you, alright son? What happened to your arm?"

Diego nodded, " I am fine, a snake bit me but Magdalena saved my life."

"I am glad you are alright son because this is going to be a long night for you! I am proud of you my son." don Alejandro said before he continued, "Alicio thanks you for saving his wife, he will be more careful with the alcalde next time."

"What is going to happen with the barn?" Diego asked curiously.

"Well, we both had a painting we didn't like anymore and the alcalde bought it sight unseen. The money will go to Alicio and Magdalena. They will have a new barn next week."

"Now let start with why you wanted to become an outlaw?" his father continued. this was going to be one hell of a night.

The end


End file.
